Grenade
by luminosaveschambeschillingswor
Summary: Moriarty takes Luminosa as his latest prize. MoriartyxOC OOC Moriarty


h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter Text/span/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You were stirring your champagne subconsciously, watching the scene in front of you. Your dad had dragged you to this fundraiser event, promising it would be fun. This was revealed to be a lie when all there was to do here was chat with old people that sucked up to even older people. You sighed deeply; some couples had decided to dance to the slow, classical music that was playing. Good thing this was a charity event, because you felt in dire need of being saved from this party. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Suddenly your father appeared at your side with another gentleman. He looked like an average corporate suit, if it wasn't for his eyes, which had a prominent glint of madness in them. Also, the way your dad spoke to him so submissively made you believe he was high up the food chain. Your father introduced him as Mr. Moriarty, who was now eyeing you up and down. This made you feel very uncomfortable and sent a small shiver up your spine. You would have preferred to wear a classy black dress to this event, but your dad insisted you wore a low-cut one, who did a better job at exposing your breasts than covering them. After thoroughly looking you over he held out his hand, which you took hesitantly. He brought your fingers to his lips and kissed them./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Very nice to meet you" he said, in an Irish drawl. You nodded a 'you too' before looking away. For some reason this man put you on edge. This didn't seem to bother him as he continued a conversation with your dad. They were discussing payment of some form. You knew your family was in debt. Your father was the CEO of a small, but vital /Lately though, some bad investments were made so it was logical for him to seek out new business partners to help him out. You didn't really care about his company, so you weren't paying attention. You kind of hated your dad. He always made you feel like you were in the way, like you were an obstacle. The only reason you came here is because he would stop nagging you. You started to pay real attention to the conversation when Moriarty nodded at you./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So where does she come in?" he smirked as you took another sip of your drink./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ah, yes, I was um... getting to that" Your dad looked at you apologetically for some reason. "So I heard that you can make certain problems, uhm, disappear."br /He turned to your father "At a price, yes." He looked at you again "I was under the presumption you didn't have money." He giggled, as if it was a laughing matter./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ah, erm, yes" your father stuttered, "That's why I'm offering her as payment"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You choked on your drink, what did your father just say?! You looked at him incredulously but before you could speak Mr Moriarty nodded./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Agreed then" He winked at you which made you want to vomit "Pleasure doing business with you" he added, putting emphasis on the first word./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'Run' was the only word that registered in your mind. The idea of being used as a form of payment made you sick and you needed to save yourself. As you turned to walk away a taller man appeared and grabbed you forcefully by the shoulders./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh no, we won't have any of that, kitten. Let's go." Moriarty said. Your dad had already fled the scene. You wanted to scream but the feeling of metal against your back silenced you as you were led outside. You could feel tears form in your eyes and you choked back a sob. The realisation of what was to come taking you over. The tall man opened the door and you stepped outside. Before your foot hit the pavement however, there was a sting in your neck and you felt your limbs go weak as your mind faded to black./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You awoke in a strange, dimly lit room. It was very fancy, with antique-looking furniture and a hardwood floor. You sat up on the king sized bed you were resting on. Looking down at yourself, you saw you were still wearing your clothes. 'Thank god' you thought when you registered a throbbing in your leg. Pulling off the silk blanket covering you, you saw a chain connecting you to the bed. You gasped, remembering all that happened. You started tugging at the chain, when you heard a voice call from the shadows./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It's no use, kitten. You're not getting away." Your vision clouded for a second upon hearing that voice./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""W-what do you want with me?" You whimpered./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He took two long strides forward so he was now leaning over /"Oh no, kitten, that won't do." His eyes darkened "You don't get to ask questions"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Before you could reply he pushed you back on the bed and climbed on top of you. He started peppering your jaw with kisses so you tried to push him off. He just slapped your hands away and pinned them above your head with one hand. You squealed and started trashing, successfully kicking him in the abdomen. He pulled off of you and you sighed in relief./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Don't think this is over yet, pet" he said calmly before taking out his phone and pushing some buttons./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Stay the fuck away from me" you spat./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh, feeling defiant are we?" He giggled before adding "I know just the way to handle feisty things like you" he took a step forward. You responded by crawling back up the bed as far as the chain would let you. Suddenly the door opened and the guy from last night stepped in./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""This kitten has some claws on her, Sebastian. I want you to handle that."br /The man made his way to you. You tried to hit him as he grabbed both your hands and tied them to the bedpost using handcuffs./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Please, please don't do this" you started begging "please let me go" you looked at Moriarty pleadingly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You have such a pretty beg, pet" he said as he stalked toward you. Sebastian walked out and closed the door behind him. You were now left alone with Moriarty. Like a predator and his prey./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""And you have such a beautiful body" he added "I can't wait to taste you" he said as his eyes darkened with lust. You could feel tears leak down your face./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""P-please, don't" you whimpered again. He just shushed you and grabbed a knife from the nightstand. Your eyes blew wide and you started wiggling away from his grasp as he cut open your dress. He made an appreciative sound at the sight of your blood red undergarments. You started blushing and looked away from your captor. You felt cold air hit your nipples as he cut of your bra as well. His teeth and tongue latched onto your breasts and you cried out./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Get off me! Please" you begged as fresh tears started forming in your eyes. Your pleas were left unanswered as he bit down hard on your nipple, causing you to scream in agony. He slowly made his way up to your jaw, kissing every inch of exposed skin along the way. He looked you in the eyes, hovering about 2 inches above you and said/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Your daddy sold you to me, so now you will obey" he said the last word with enough malice to make you flinch. "So why don't you open your legs, like the little slut you are and let your master in" You felt like throwing up, instead you spat in his face. He sat up straight and slapped you hard across the cheek. "You want to play it rough? Huh? Let's play it rough" he bit./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fuck you" you tried to sneer, but it just came out as a pathetic whimper. He responded by pulling off your panties in one swift motion, leaving you exposed to him. He stepped off the bed, removing his clothes. You could see his cock stand at full attention. He was getting off at this, the sick fuck. You tried to squirm away but he climbed on top of you again./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I was going to be easy with you" he said as he forcefully spread your legs and lowered his face over your abdomen. "To make you feel pleasure as well" he continued as he bit his way down to your core. Your body trembled at the thought of what was to come and your vision blurred with pure fear. "But it has come to my attention" he bit down on your clit, causing you to cry out. "that you don't like to play nice" he pulled himself up and pushed your chest to his. "Now, I shall punish you for it" he smirked devilishly as he entered you. You were dry as a stick so you could feel your walls tearing at his intrusion./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Please, please stop, you're hurting me" you cried, tears wetting the mattress below you./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No wonder, you're so tight. Am I your first?" He asked proudly. You squeezed your eyes shut as he nuzzled your neck. Your body shuddered in pain./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So responsive" he cooed "you shall make a great pet" He pounded into you harder. You kept on trashing as his hand found your clit and started rubbing and squeezing the small nub. Every motion of his filled your body with pain, yet you could feel the pressure building in your stomach./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You feel so good inside, my little kitten. You sobbed, your wrists and ankle becoming sore from the pull on the chain. "You're close, aren't you? I can tell" he says as if he wasn't defiling you. Before any warning his thrusts became erratic and your lower region filled with pain. As the bubble inside your core popped you were overtaken by your orgasm in a sweet torture. Your body convulsed around him as he emptied himself inside of you. It took a few more sloppy thrusts before he collapsed on top of you. You sobbed heavily as you felt the throbbing pain of bruises forming on your skin./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You felt so violated and every inch of your body was hurting. He pulled out and climbed off the bed to his trousers. He took out a key from one of the pockets. You felt like passing out. You only registered the clicking of a lock and your arms being freed from their confines. You hugged your arms tightly to your chest, gently rubbing the red skin of your wrists. Moriarty lied down beside you and pulls the blanket over you both. He hugged you close to his chest and whispered in your ear./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You are mine now"/span/p 


End file.
